How To Train Your Viking
by dragonartist5
Summary: He had always been the mighty Night Fury. Protector of the night. Now, reduced to nothing, he must fight for his life. And the answer to surviving: A scrawny viking hatchling. As one, can they bring their worlds together and learn the true meaning of friendship? Or will the rift between two species destroy them forever? Toothless' account on the events of How To Train Your Dragon
1. Chapter 1 - The Downed Dragon

**Toothless's account on the whole How To Train Your Dragon movie. This story is rated K+ for some gore. Thank you for all the views and favorites! This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: The How To Train Your Dragon Franchise belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks Animation. I own abosloutely nothing! **

**Chapter 1: The Downed Dragon **

Pain. That was all I felt. Searing, burning pain that sprouted in my tail and laced all the way up to the tip of my nose. I cried and shrieked helplessly, trying to free myself from the net that encircled my black wings. I skidded along the ground, crashing into every rock and branch along the way. My back hit a tree trunk, and black spots swam in my vision. I prayed for unconsciousness, anything to take away the agony. My claws scrabbled to catch a hold in the earth, and my head hit a large rock. "Odin, help me . . ." I prayed, before all vision and feeling was siezed from my grasp.

I opened my eyes when unconsciousness had released me from it's claws.. Every bone, muscle, and tendon was sore from my fall and every particle in my being ached. My head was foggy and sore and cuts crisscrossed over my skin and wings. Eventually, the throbbing pain in my head faded out to a dull soreness.

I lifted my head slightly, trying to take in my surroundings and assessing the damage the fall had done to my body. I was lying in a forest. Fog hung low in the sky and dense shrubbery and tress surrounded the small clearing where I had landed. Large rocks and boulders littered the ground before me, an I detected the shadow of a cliff face in the distance.

I concentrated on my breathing, trying to slow my forest sounds soothed me and the wind whispered like my mother's soft voice.

I lifted my head higher and sniffed the air, trying to breathe in the pine and sea-scented wind. An unfamiliar scent was carried to me. A human was near. His voice clearly sounded through the trees. He was getting closer. I closed my eyes, praying the human would not find me here, helpless and alone.

Its footsteps sounded near me, the heavy tread signified it was a male. I opened my eyes a slit, and received a shock. He was just a boy, and a scrawny boy at that. He had russet-red hair that fell in waves over his forehead, pale skin with many freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. The eyes that lay under his bangs were a striking forest-green. Eyes that were full of intelligence.

I heard him shouting in triumph, but I smelled fear on his skin. The boy, who was armed and protected, was still afraid to approach me. He cautiously stood in front of me and put his foot on my side. I growled, my eyes snapping open. I would not let myself go unnoticed, I, the night fury, mighty protector of night and thunder, at the mercy of scrawny hatchling boy.

He gasped, breathing heavily, pupils wide with fear. The hatchling crept to me once more, a small dagger raised above his head. He was speaking in a low whisper, Trying to sound determined and angry, to be like his kind. "I'm going to kill you dragon, I-I'm going to r-rip out your heart and t-take it to my father. "I'm a Viking. I-AM-A-Viking." _Who are you trying to convince, human? _He closed his eyes and raised the dagger once more. My eyelids dropped a final time, and I let my head fall back on the mossy earth that cradled my body, almost lovingly, as I lay there, waiting for the deathblow that was sure to come.

I could hear the blood rushing in my veins. My heart beating its final beats, I was a thing of fear. But the blow did not come. The hatchling dropped his weapon, and turned away with a choked sob. "I did this." It was with these words I realized that the boy was responsible for my capture on the night of the raid. He, who had caused me so much pain and agony, was here to finish me off. But still, I did not understand. Here he had me, the dragon, at his mercy, and still he did not strike. Perhaps he was trying to lure me into a false sense of security? No , this boy was not like the others. This hatchling did not want to become a killer.

_Snap! Snap! _I opened my eyes to the sound of my bonds being severed. The boy was cutting me out of the net. His breathing was ragged and shallow. My wings and legs were free. I leapt up, pinning the hatchling to the ground. His dagger skittered away, long out of his reach.

My instinct was telling me to kill this helpless creature here and now. He would feel the agony he caused me hours before. He would feel his own blood pumping thick and fast from his body, my claws tearing through his skin. I stared him straight in the eye, thirsting to see the light go out of his eyes as he died in my claws.

The hatchling's face had gone white, but he stared straight back at me. His eyes were consumed with terror. He was not angry, filled with hatred and a lust for violence, like so many of his kind. He was simply afraid. As I looked into his green eyes, I saw something I had never seen before in a human's eyes.

Behind the fear, I saw intelligence, I saw patience, and I saw curiosity. Out of his eyes, stared the soul of a dragon. In those few seconds, I felt something I had never felt before. I felt understanding for this boy, and the reason he did not slay me while I lay at his mercy. I would not harm him. I roared, "NEVER COME LOOKING FOR ME AGAIN HUMAN, DO NOT CAUSE ME PAIN, OR YOU WILL DIE!"

I leapt to my wings, and took to the air, but immediately crashed into a cliff wall. Something was wrong. I could no longer fly properly. Something was wrong with my tail. Before I had time to see what, I crashed the ground and skidded across the rocky earth, and over the edge of a stony cliff-face. I felt the effect of falling tugging on my stomach as I dropped, landing with a thud on the earth, my wings bent under my weight as I lay, sprawled on my back.

Breathing heavily, I got to my feet gingerly and curled my tail into my line of vision. It was then, that I received a shock. My left tail fin was gone. Without it, it was unlikely I would ever fly again. All breath seemed to have vanished from my lungs as I struggled to fathom what had become of me. I was a downed dragon.

My remaining tailfin was covered in blood, and throbbing pain sprouted from it. Fury, hatred, and grief returned in the place of fear. I had been robbed of my flight, and with it, my freedom. That hatchling was going to pay with his life.

My mind's eye feasted in plans for revenge. But these glorious thoughts quickly vanished, and in its place, came emptiness. I should have killed him. It would have been better. A distant voice echoed in my head, _so why didn't you?_ I shook my head, to clear it, breathing tongues of flame from my nostrils. Still, I felt curiosity for that boy. I did not understand what was racing through my mind in those moments before I refused to kill him. _Why hadn't he killed me? _

I had looked in his eyes, expecting to find a bloodthirsty battle-hungry Viking, but only to find the soul of a dragon staring back at me. My mind closed around a single thought. _I didn't kill him because he seemed as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself._


	2. Chapter 2 - Wounded

**Chapter 2: Wounded **

I could no longer fly without my tail fin; I was trapped. I had landed in a beautiful canyon with a large, glassy lake that shimmered with the morning sun. Trees surrounded the canyon in which I was trapped, and soft grass and moss blanketed the ground at my feet. Desperate hours were spent in attempt to climb up the cliff walls surrounding me, but to no avail. Since I could no longer fly, I was consumed with fish in the lake were too fast to catch on the ground, and without the use of my flight, I was left starving and weak. Heaving myself onto a ledge in order to escape quickly became a large effort. I waited in the valley, helpless and alone for many suns, before he came again.

I had been scrabbling along the cliff face, claws scraping against stone, before falling back. My wings shooting out at my sides as I glided crookedly across the surface of the lake. Fish swam beneath me, lithe bodies shining in the afternoon light. If only I could reach, and scoop one from the water.

My body tipped to one side, and I narrowly avoided crashing into a large boulder. Collapsing on the bank, I closed my eyes and drank in the forest sounds. My body ached, and hunger clawed at my belly like a savage monster. My light was slowly fading.

Standing on wobbly legs, I blasted away the soil in frustration, I was totally helpless. Suddenly my ears shot up, a stick had fallen from above. I turned my gaze quickly in the direction of the sound. There was the hatchling, staring at me with wide green eyes. There was no fear about him, only curiosity. I had never met a human quite like this one. His curiosity about our kind amazed me in a way nothing had before. He tilted his head to one side, as if to survey me. I copied him, my head cocked to one side in awe. He watched me for a while, and it quickly evolved into a staring contest between boy and dragon.

I thought back to the plots of revenge for this boy, all the anger that boiled from within, but all the fight had gone out of me. I was going to die here. As the light faded out to darkness, the boy left me again. Twice we had met, and twice, both of us had come out unscathed and alive. I looked to the sky, where stars were beginning to wink at me in the sky. _Was this the path I was meant to lead?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Forbidden Friendship

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Friendship **

The next morning, I managed to scavenge a dead rabbit carcass. Immediately, energy flowed back into my muscles. I glided back over the lake, my legs brushing the surface. The cool water caressed my sore scales and cleared away any dirt and blood from the cuts that marked my capture on the night of the raid. I landed on the opposite bank, and proceeded to sun myself on the rocks that resided there.

After what seemed like a few hours, I was awoken from my slumber by the hatchling's earthy scent. I crouched low over a rock, waiting to pounce. The boy's scent was accompanied with the smell of fish. Fresh, wonderful fish. My mouth began to water, the monster in my belly sniffing the air hopefully. I caught sight of him. His scrawny shape nervously moving toward a small opening in the rocks, an opening I could not fit through to escape.

He had come with a shield, presumably to be used to guard himself against me. Hesitantly, he threw the fish onto the soil at the foot of the boulders. _Is that it?_ The question that had raced through my mind surprised even me. Did I _want_ the hatchling to come near me? Still, I did not understand. Why was this hatchling so curious? And why did he insist on feeding me, and, even caring for me? I waited for a split second as the boy proceded to walk into the canyon. I could sense the fear and curiosity on him. He was braver than I thought. His shield had caught, though, and as he scooted under it, he could not free it. A laugh gurgled in my throat. _Pathetic._

He glanced around the canyon, blind to my position on the rocks beside him. I growled, low and soft, as the fish smell made me lightheaded. I decided to show myself. I leapt from the rocks, sniffing the air for my meal that currently resided in the hatchling's hands. The boy gasped, drawing the fish close to his chest. I stepped forward as he held out the fish. I remembered the dagger he had when he found me in the woods. I growled warningly, the smell of metal was all too familiar. He seemed to understand, revealing the weapon tucked under his jacket. I growled again menacingly. He took the knife and dropped it at his feet. Still in an arm's reach. With a yet another growl still rumbling jerking my head to the side. He kicked the little knife into the lake, where it sank.

I resumed my position of shy expectancy, watching the hatchling's movements. Waiting for him to reveal his motives. He held out the fish again, and I opened my mouth, teeth retracted. He looked at my mouth questioningly, "Toothless . . . I could have sworn you had . . ." I gulped up the fish, teeth snapping out, not really caring whether I took up some of his fingers in the process. "Teeth." The fish was delicious, and I began to tolerate the hatchling and his annoying visits.

I crept closer, trying to share my meal with the boy. "A-ah, no, no. I don't have any more." He gasped, almost tripping over his own feet in order to get out of my path. _Did humans know nothing? _He was pinned against a rock. I placed a paw on his chest, coughing up the fish, where it splashed onto his stomach. He looked repulsed, as if he didn't know how good raw fish could taste! I sat back, jerking my nose. _Well, go on. _I gazed at him. He looked at the fish, and back at me, before taking a bite. He held it in his mouth for quite awhile. Humans were odd. _You have to swallow it._ I swallowed loudly at the hatchling. He looked as if to say, "Are you kidding me?" Before swallowing the bite. Then, he smiled at me, showing his teeth. I had never before seen a human smile like that. I had experienced the twisted expressions of gruesome hatred and rage. I had seen terror, and I had seen agony. I decided to smile back at the hatchling, pulling back my gums into a goofy grin. My dignity was slowly disappearing, but I didn't care. I wanted to know more about the boy. I wanted to know why he didn't kill me when he found me in the woods.

The hatchling got up from where he sat, and ever so hesitantly, reached out his hand to touch me. _Touch me!_ I growled loudly, warning him to step away. I was not a plaything you could _pet! _I flew across to the opposite bank, where I heated the ground with the fire that boiled in my gut.

I was exhausted, but pleasantly full. I kneaded the coals, before curling myself into a comfortable sleeping position. A bird flew overhead, its wings carrying it up into the afternoon sky. Grief overcame me as I sat there wishing I could fly, wishing for freedom. _Treasure your gift. _ I thought to the bird, a sigh rumbling from my throat. Never before had I realized the importance of my tail fins.

As I came to my senses, I realized the hatchling was sitting quite near me, waiting until I fell asleep, I assumed, to touch me. I growled to myself, curling my tail in front of face, to block out everything in the world. I knew the hatchling was hesitantly reaching out to me. _One, two, three. _I lifted my tail abruptly, just in time to see the boy scrambling away guiltily. Humans were annoying. I decided to nap hanging from a tree, like my mother used to. I never preferred this way of sleeping. I hated the feeling of blood rushing to my head. Yet, sleep quickly overcame me, and I was plunged into pleasant warmth and dreams of flight.

When I awoke, I sniffed the air. Surely, the hatchling had gone? No, he was still here. I caught sight of him dragging a stick through the dirt. Walking over to him, I realized he was drawing. I saw him make a wide, triangular head, and two large eyes. He was drawing me! A sudden desire to test my skills welled up inside me. I ripped up a small sapling from the earth and dragged it across the soil. A swirl, two eyes here. I had drawn the boy. Here I was, acting so foolishly I was drawing like a human.

Nevertheless, I was proud of my work. Waiting for the boy's reaction, I sat at the edge of my drawing, eyes wide and curious. He stood, examining the lines in the dirt, before stepping on a line. I growled in fury. _I didn't step on your drawing!_ He lifted his foot, and I purred. _Better. _Twice he stepped on the line again, and twice I warned him. He finally stepped over the line, and started to dance through my intricate drawing, examining every little line, every detail. Gratitude welled in my chest as I looked fondly asfter the hatchling, crooning in appreciation.

He was reaching the end of my drawing, and, tripping over his own feet, almost careened into me. My breathes on his hair stopped him, and he flinched, but did not scramble away, as I expected him to. He looked at me with wide eyes. I could sense the wonder and fascination the eminated from his skin and actions. He was not like the Vikings I had come to know. No, he was different. The boy put his hand out, and I growled softly. I found myself wanting to feel his hand on my scales. I wanted to touch him, too. He looked away, and again slowly reached his hand to its full extension.

With this little movement, he displayed his trust to me. I felt a fascination with this boy the moment he let me go, and again when he offered me food from his own village. He trusted me, cared about me even, and was willing to touch me with his eyes turned away, exposing his vulnerability to me. Hesitantly. I placed my snout in his hand. He gasped, but did not draw back. I allowed him to touch me for a few moments, before flying off.

He left, but just as he reentered the entrance to the valley, he shouted, "My name's Hiccup!" Hiccup? What a silly, pathetic name. He smiled and left me alone once more. I thought back to the moment I pressed my snout to his palm. I realized that I trusted this boy. I trusted him with everything I had. He was the only thing I had left.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Tail

**Chapter 4: New Tail**

I began to look forward to seeing him again, but he did not return for some suns . I began to worry. Had he forgotten me? No, Hiccup would not forget me. Had he met another predator on the way to see me? The thought chilled my heart, and I began to pace the stone entrance whining and kneading the ground nervously.

Finally, though, he came with a basket of fish. "Toothless?" He said. So that's what he was going to call me? It sounded silly. Now we both had ridiculous names. "I hope you're your hungry, I brought breakfast!" I _was_ hungry. I crouched low and sniffed as he tipped open the basket. Delicious fish slid out onto the earth, along with a long, yellow striped eel. Dragons _despise_ eels. All of them, their slimy bodies, their scent. Dragons did not just hate eels, we were _afraid_ of eels.

I began to growl, backing away from the thing. Hiccup gingerly lifted up the eel and held it out to me. _"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" _I shrieked, scrambling away from the slimy body. "Whoa, whoa it's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much, either." Hiccup said soothingly, throwing the eel far away from us, where it slid to a stop on the wet moss. I shook my head to clear it, blowing a thin stream of smoke from my nostrils. The smoke tickled my nose and I sneezed. When my head was cleared of the eel's scent, I began to eat.

The fish was amazing, and the pile at my feet quickly vanished. Not a scrap of fish was left in the basket, I quickly found out as I searched it, my head shoved into it. I felt a tugging at my tail. _What is he doing? _Lifting my head,I wiggled my remaining tail fin. No, it couldn't be. My tail fin was back! No, this feeling was different. It was as if something was strapped to my tail. I slowly opened my wings, my tail feeling lightweight and balanced once more. I took off, climbing higher and higher in the sky. The feeling of flight and freedom was wonderful, and it filled me with such joy and elation that I began to get lightheaded. Suddenly, I began to feel myself fall. The ground was speeding towards me fast. "NO!" I shrieked, all happiness vanishing. I heard a _whooshing_ sound from behind me, and before I knew it, I was again climbing in the sky. _What? I can't control my own flight? _The idea made my brain hurt. I was confused, but nevertheless, I was happy to be flying again. I felt myself turn high in the air, and loop back around. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen on the ground. My head whipping to the side, I frantically looked for signs of the boy. Then came shout of victory near me. "Yes! Yes, I did it." I glanced behind me, and there was the hatchling, clinging to my tail. _Hey, get OFF me! _I shrieked, throwing the boy off my fin. He tumbled into the water with a splash. I felt myself falling once more, the thing strapped to my tail flapping uselessly, I barreled into the water.

Hiccup, drenched to the bone, looked happier than I had ever seen him. He hurriedly pulled out a small book from his vest, and flipping through the pages, frantically started to sketch. I looked at him in wonder. _What on earth ? _I caught words like, "saddle", "rope", and "foot control". He looked at me with such a glowing light in his eyes; I felt my insides go warm.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Toothless." He said, patting my nose, before running off. I looked fondly after him. The late afternoon sun was filtering through the trees, creating a warm dappling of light and dark patches. I lay on my back in the grass, pondering the hatchling's behavior as I stared into the leaves. Sweeping my tail in front of me, I examined what he had done. There, strapped to my tail, was an exact replica of my missing left tail fin. It was made of fine leather, with a lightweight feel. It created balance, and, by the look of it, was made to catch updrafts of wind as I soared through the air.

This Viking was a smart one, more brains than brawn, something I knew for sure. An upsurge of affection for Hiccup overcame me. He had taken away my flight, and now he was attempting to give I back. He wanted me to fly again, and nothing could compare to that. Guilt slowly crept its way to my heart. I was sorry I had thrown him off my tail; he was only trying to help me. I put my head on my paws, slowly closing my eyes as the winds of flight slowly took to my dreams once more.


	5. Chapter 5 - Crash and Burn

**Chapter 5: Crash and Burn**

When I opened my eyes again, Hiccup was there. He held a large leather object in his hands, smiling. "Hey bud. You ready to try your new saddle?" _Saddle?_ I was a dragon, not a mere horse you could ride.  
_Hiccup, if you want to put that thing on me you have to catch me first! _I growled, a playful glint in my eye. I sprang to my feet, running away from my boy, tongue lolling out happily. He scrambled after me, but I was too quick. He tackled me, and I pinned him to the ground, licking his face. "Eeewww! Toothless. That probably doesn't wash out!" He wriggled free off my dragon saliva attack, laughing and clutching his sides. A guttural laugh rumbled from my own throat.

"Seriously, bud, you have to put this on, it will help control your tail fin in the air." Hiccup said. I let out a low whine, but held still while he fitted me for the saddle. The leather fitted comfortable over the spines along my back, and fitted well in front of my wings. I flapped them a little, and found I had my full range of wing movement, even with the saddle.

"Okay, bud, we're going to take this easy and slow. Try to fly over the water, that way, if we fall, we won't get hurt!" He said cheerfully, as he attached a thin rope to my makeshift fin. He hopped on my back, and the saddle felt even _more_ comfortable with his weight on it. I snorted, crouching low and taking off into the sky, where I glided above the water.

Hiccup pulled the rope, but in the wrong direction. I zigzagged sideways and hit a cliff wall. Pain sprouted on the top my head and I slipped into the hazy tunnel of unconsciousness,

When I opened my eyes, the world seemed to be disoriented. A shape moved at my side. "Oh gods! Toothless, you're alright!" He said, hugging my neck. I was caught by surprise at this sudden show of affection from the boy. I crooned, sniffing his hair and reassuring him I was all right. "Okay, well that went well!" He said cheerfully. I snorted incredulously. "While you where out I made some new adjustments, let's try this again." He said, while tying the rope to his boot. "This time, take us out of the canyon, okay bud?" I snorted to show I understood.

He climbed on, and we took off once again. We made it out of the ravine, but I felt the fin becoming slack. We landed in a patch of tall grass. Immediately, my senses became fuzzy. All I could concentrate on was the smell of sea and wind, and _flying!_ Oh it was glorious! I wanted to get as much of that scent in myself as possible. I rolled and rolled. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged back to the canyon. I grudgingly got up and shook myself, the scent of flight still lingering on my scales. "I think that's enough for today, bud." Hiccup said, badly hiding a smirk. I snorted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Toothless!" He called, dumping a basket of fish at my feet and leaving me to eat. I graciously ate the fish, smiling to myself as I realized there was no eel to be found. I napped in the sun for a while, and spent the afternoon pondering what Hiccup was going to try next.


	6. Chapter 6 - Outcasts

**Chapter 6: Outcasts**

I had just drifted off to sleep when was awoken by the sound of something crashing through the woods. Whatever it was, it was doing a bad job at hiding its presence. I crouched low in the darkness. Waiting as the thing came closer. A dark shape entered my ravine. I held my breath. I was defenseless.

A draft of wind reached my nose, and I realized that the something was Hiccup. "Toothless!" He called in a twisted voice. I came running to him, whimpering and licking his face. He was crying and a large welt loomed on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck, clinging to it as if he were clinging to life.

I whimpered, covering his small body with my wings. "S-sorry to s-scare y-you Toothless." He said, hiccupping. "I needed t-to get out o-of the v-village." He said, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "They beat me up. The other kids, said I wasn't good enough to be a viking." Whoever this 'they were, they were going to pay for what they did to my boy. "Nobody likes me in the village. They call me 'Hiccup the Useless.' I'm an outcast."

I crooned soothingly, wrapping my velvety wings tighter around Hiccup. Of course he wasn't liked. He just wasn't understood. He was scrawny, small, and intelligent, not at all what a 'Viking' should look like. "I-if you d-don't mind, I think I-I'll spend the n-night." I didn't mind.

I lay down, and Hiccup lay next to me. I extended my wings on either side of him and cocooned him in warmth. Our heartbeats soon melded into one. A single heart, beating together, we were of the same soul, of the same mind, we were bonded together. Hiccup slowly fell asleep in my wings, his breathing soft and slow. The sound lolled me into a sense of comfort.

I thought about all he had done for me, despite how he was raised, how he was taught. He was an outcast, just like I was. As consciousness slipped away, I formed a single thought as I glanced at Hiccup's sleeping form. _No, I don't mind at all, Hiccup. _


	7. Chapter 7 - Bonding

**Chapter 7: Bonding**

Morning came, and Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. My wings lay empty and deflated. I stretched, wishing he were here with me. He had left fish, and I ate them with a heavy heart. I waited for most of the day, until he came in the late afternoon.

It was hot, and the haze of heat bore down on my black skin, stinging my scales. "Hey bud!" He called, a large on his cheek bruise still shown, but his sadness had faded. I bound to him, sniffing his cheek, purring. "I thought we could take a break for a day, from flying." He gestured to the sun, which was sending heat waves down to earth like thousands of flames.

I purred appreaciatively. He took off his boots and dipped them into the water, leaning his head back. I came behind him and pushed my snout into his back, knocking him into the water. "Hey!" He said as a laugh rumbled from my throat. Water splashed onto my nose and I sneezed. "You asked for it!" Hiccup grinned, continuing to splash me.

I dove headfirst into the water. Using my paws to swim, I glided through the water. Hiccup grabbed my wing to hold on as I swam through the water, pulling him along with me. Schools of fish glittered past. The deep water felt wonderful, and we swam for a long time, every so often pausing to take great breaths of air.

After swimming, I sat on the bank and sunned myself, letting the heat dry the water from my scales. Hiccup scratched my neck, his fingers racing in the hard to reach places on my neck and back. His hands moved to my jawline and I lifted a front paw off the ground, leaning into him in order to give him full room to scratch. He scratched my chin and suddenly, everything went dark. I was plunged into warm dreams of flight and fish.

When I awoke, Hiccup sat beside me, roasting a fish by a small fire. "Have a good nap, bud?" He laughed patting my head. I snorted and curled up beside him. "I better go." My boy said, standing up to leave. I yawned widely, watching his small figure disappear through the trees. A storm came that night, thunder rolling over the sky. I lifted my wings to block the rain, and watched as lightning cracked across the sky. I hoped Hiccup had made it home safely in this weather. Curling up on my paws, I fell into a restless and uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Little Light

**Chapter 8: The Little Light**

Sun streamed through the trees above the canyon. I blinked in the brightness, looking around for my boy. He was sitting by the trees, drawing in the ground, again. I ran to him, my tongue lolling out. "Hey, bud, ready to get flying?" He asks playfully, patting my nose. I purred, appreciatively. He picked up him hammer, trying to make a few adjustments to my saddle.

Suddenly, I saw a bright light to my left, sparkling on the ground. I pounced, trying to catch the light in my claws. But it soon disappeared. I turned back to Hiccup, who was looking to me, and then to his hammer. He turned it at an angle so it caught the light, and there was the speck of light again, I dove, almost knocking him over in the process of chasing it. I chased my prey up a tree and down it again. I chased it around the lake and crashed right into the cliff face, but soon got up, somewhat dazed, and pursued the chase.

Hiccup sat laughing at me, his freckled face alight with mischief. The hammer! He was playing with me! I knocked the hammer out of his hand, tackling him to the ground and sitting on his stomach, growling playfully and burping fish breath in his face. "Ugh! Toothless! Get off!" He laughed, wiggling free from my claws and running away. I chased him, using my wings to boost me into the air; I glided over and landed on him, my claws gripping his shoulders, and knocking him once again to the ground.

"Toothless, besides causing me internal bleeding today, we also have other things to do." He said, picking himself off the ground, groaning. He smiled at me and I flashed a gummy 'smile' in return. He made some slight adjustments to the tail fin and saddle.

Then, we were up in the air, soaring just above the canyon, circling ever so slightly on the wind. My muscles were buzzing with energy. Hiccup was controlling the fin by hand again, a string attached to the tail and to his wrist.

Again and again, we practiced gliding and landing and taking off. My flying was messy and jerky, not at all what it once had been, but it felt good just to be up in the air. We landed clumsily for the last time that day.

Hiccup's intelligent eyes were alight. "I've got it!" He started mumbling to himself, sketching vigorously. Something about a foot control, levers, and a cord. I would never understand that boy. Not completely. "Bye Toothless!" He called, dashing out of the canyon. I snorted, a little annoyed by his quick flight.


	9. Chapter 9 - Into the Village

**Chapter 9: Into the Village **

I decided to take a nap, and was awoken the next morning by a nervous and heavy breathing. Hiccup came panting to the middle of the canyon, his eyes wide and fearful. "Astrid . . . need to be more careful . . . kill you . . . axe . . . close call." He breathed, patting my head. I whined, pushing against his arm.

"Sorry bud." He said, once he found his breath. "On a brighter note, I finally figured out how to fly. This has gotta work!" He almost shouted, while he dumped a basket of fish for me. I happily ate them while he fitted me for the saddle again, adding new metal rings that fitted comfortably around my shoulders and legs. A string ran from the fin to a foot lever on either side of my saddle. I didn't understand how this would help. It was too complicated, even for a dragon.

When Hiccup was seated on my back, I glided out of the canyon with ease, landing, as directed, on a grassy hillside overlooking the sea. He tied a rope around a dead tree stump and attached it to the saddle. I was directed to glide on the wind while he tested the foot levers. I felt myself turn right and left, and land back on the ground. He paused to draw on a piece of parchment he had brought with him.

A strong gust of wind suddenly hit me and the rope snapped, sending me backward into the trees. I shook my head to clear it, and realized that Hiccup still hung from the saddle. He tugged and tugged on the rope connecting him to my back, but to no avail. It was jammed. "Oh, great." He groaned, righting himself. "I left all my tools in the village, we have to go." I whined, nervous at the thought of a human village, yet curiosity and excitement resided on the edges of my heart.

We waited until nightfall. The stars spread throughout the black curtain of darkness like the wings of a night fury that blanketed the earth. I loved the darkness. It hid me when I wished not to be seen, and my fire burned brighter in the darkness. I was the hunter and guardian of the night.

Berk was beautiful at night. Fires glowed and winked brightly in the soft breeze. There were few people milling around, but Vikings with their torches alight kept watch over their village. Hiccup leaned casually against a house, and I kept close to him, closing my eyes to blend into the darkness. A guard passed. "Hiccup." He said, nodding in approval. Once he had passed, we crept forward. Many scents filled my nose. Smoked cod, sheep and leather. I tried to ignore, though, the sickening scent of dragon blood that lingered over the grass and houses. Anger boiled in my stomach, but I managed to push the thought out of my mind. They were just protecting themselves, that was all.

We finally got to a cramped little building. The place had shelves full of leather, metal, tools, blank parchment, sticks with coal strpaped to the ends, which served as drawing materials. Sketches littered the small desk in a corner of the room and hanging on every inch of the walls. I recognized early designs for my saddle and tailfin, as well as drawings of many dragons, including, me! I was everywhere. Smiling my gummy smile, flying, doing anything you could ever imagine. I looked around in amazement, my heart brimming with affection towards the Hiccup.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, and then went to work, trying to unjam his flight vest from the saddle. It finally came undone just as a call was heard from outside the door. "Hiccup?" A young female voice asked suspiciously. "Hi Astrid . . . Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid." Hiccup said nervously. I could sense fear coming off him in waves, but also . . love? A laugh rumbled in my throat. Hiccup? In love?

I looked around the corner to see the girl, and spotted a sheep. It froze, looking at me suspiciously. I growled softly, trying to scare the annoying little creature. I could hear the two talking outside. She was accusing him, and by the sound of it, she was very rude.

I was getting impatient. I tugged the still-connected Hiccup through the door. He hopped on my back immediately and I dashed through the village, opening my midnight-black wings and launching into the stars.

We landed back in the canyon shortly after. Hiccup sighed in relief and patted my nose. "That was a seriously close-call bud." He said, "Well, see you tomorrow." He said, dashing off. I snorted, annoyed by his quick departure once again.

I settled down for the night, curling my tail up around my paws. I stared at the prosthetic fin in the moonlight. In the darkness, it almost exactly matched my real fin. I felt the strongest rush of affection and gratitude towards Hiccup that I'd ever felt before. I loved the boy, I really did. Thoughts of flying and of Hiccup raced though my mind in the moment before one slips into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10 - Test Drive

**Chapter 10: Test Drive**

Morning sunlight shone through my eyelids, and I awoke with a start. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen, but I found a large pile of fish waiting for me. He had been here earlier. I ate the fish, and proceeded to cool myself in the lake. I snorted water out my nostrils, and spun around and around in the water, glittering droplets spiraling off me as I broke through the surface.

Night Furies were known for being swimmers. We could be found fishing or cooling down in the deepest parts of the ocean. My fins acted like rudders, and pushed me through the water. A sound from above water alerted my attention and I burst out of the surface. "Hey bud!" Hiccup said excitedly. "Today is our first ever real test flight. He held up a newly revised saddle. I roared excitedly, bounding over to him and let him fasten it on without complaint.

Before I knew it, I was up in the air, level with the clouds. Hiccup fidgeted nervously in the saddle, and I looked up, blinking to reassure him. He glanced back, my prosthetic fluttering in the strong wind. I made a quick turn in the air. He looked down at the sheet of paper he'd fastened to the saddle "Position three, no . . . four." He said, and I began to have second thoughts, but it was too late.

"Alright, bud, it's go time, it's go time." He said, and I dove, the wind supporting my body gently. I sped up, leveling out with the sea, my wings tilting to brush the waves glittering below me. "Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup shouted, his fist in the air. I became more determined, my eyes narrowing.

Sea gulls flew above us. _Lets see if we can go higher and best those stupid birds! _I thought. Hiccup seemed to understand, he clicked the fin into place and I climbed in the sky, but ran into the cliff face. "Sorry, that was my fault." I shook my head to clear it, only to find another rocky ledge looming ahead of me.

I snorted, annoyed, and struck Hiccup's cheek with my ear fin. "I know, I know, I'm on it." He groaned. "Position three, no . . four." _We're dead._ I huffed, as he pulled up the fin. Wind filed my wings again as I climbed higher and higher into the sky, tongue lolling out, wings pumping furiously.I felt once again the freedom that flight brought to me. My soul and heart sang with happiness. But that happiness shortly vanished as I heard my rider scream.

"CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" _Stop?_ I thought wildly, stopping abruptly in midair. I felt Hiccup's weight vanish from the saddle. I roared, searching the sky for him, before I saw him several feet above me. We were falling. I imagined my neck snapping as I hit the ground, my heart giving its final, shuddering beat. I thought of Hiccup, his small body spread-eagled and bloody, his limbs bent at odd angles on the ground, the paleness of death already setting on his freckled cheeks.

I roared, horror and panic sinking its claws into my heart. "Oh, gods, oh no!" Hiccup screamed. _Great Odin help us! _ My wings spun me in great, dizzying circles in the air, my fin flapping useless in the air. Black dots swam in my line of vision, and the breath vanished from my lungs as I spun and spun, every muscle tensed and shaking in terror. I heard Hiccup scream something, but I couldn't hear over the wind rushing in my ears. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that would surely bring death. But it never came.

I felt Hiccup's hand tug on my saddle as he righted himself, and, all at once, we were gliding along a vast expanse of trees. Many stone archways and cliffs loomed ahead, forming a labyrinth. I shrieked in panic, and I felt Hiccup's body tense. His 'cheat sheet' fluttered from his hand once more. _He wasn't going back for it again was he? _I didn't have time to form more death thoughts.

Hiccup clicked my fin into place, and his weight shifted forward, bent over the saddle. I could feel his shallow gasps of breath on my neck. I willed him not to panic. I would protect him, should we fall. We weaved through the stones. Hiccup clicked on the tail, left and right, in and out. We were of one mind, one body. We were of one soul.

I shut my eyes, spinning through a tight space, trusting Hiccup with all I had. Hiccup pulled the saddle up into a glide. I opened my eyes to find an open expanse of sea and sky spread out below us. "Yeeeaahhh!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air. I roared in triumph, flame spouting from my maw. My tongue lolled to the side as we flew though the flame. "Oh come on!" Hiccup groaned, before we were engulfed in gentle flames.

His clothes and hair were slightly burned; his hair turned a smoky black. "Toothless! You could have burned me alive!" He said, patting out the small flames on his shirt. "C'mon, let's find a place to rest." He clicked the fin again, and we were off, gliding along the banks of Berk, just above the clouds and out of sight.

"There." Hiccup pointed to a small bank of flat rock along the seashore. I landed with a groan, exhausted from flying. Hiccup leaned against me buried his face in his hands. I could feel him shaking. His whole body vibrating with relief and fear. I whined, hating seeing him in so much distress. I enfolded him in my velvety wings. He hugged my neck, still shaking violently. I could feel his heartbeat. Shallow and fast.

"I'm sorry." He choked, and I could feel tears dripping onto my scales, his voice muffled through my wings."It scared me. The fall. I thought we were going to die. I was scared for you too. I thought you were going to die. It's all my fault. All my fault, Toothless. Your tail. You're my best friend. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. What I did the night of the raid is something I will never be able to forgive myself for. I love you, bud, and I will not stop protecting you until the day I die."

His words tumbled out all at once, and they hit me like a wave, pulling me out to sea, and then throwing me back on the rocks again, each wave more painful than the next. I hated to see him like this. So weak and scared. It was not his fault I lost my tail fin the night of the raid. He was just trying to prove himself. Hadn't I been trying to prove myself to the world of dragons ever since I was a mere hatchling?

I wrapped my wings around him even tighter, crooning softly. His words of love and friendship filled me with a happiness I had never felt before. _I was scared too, Hiccup. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you. I love you too. _I whimpered. Hiccup looked up at me with those patient and intelligent eyes. The eyes that mirrored my own. I put my head to his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. He stayed enfolded in my wings for a long time, his body shivering with shock. The sun had started to set as dragon and boy comforted each other.


	11. Chapter 11 - Not So Fireproof

**Chapter 11: Not So Fireproof**

When Hiccup finally calmed, the sky was streaked a brilliant orange. "I think this flight achievement is a cause for celebration!" He said cheerfully. Soon, a heap of fish rested at my claws. Hiccup roasted a small fish on a spit he fashioned from some wood. I was awash in the glorious taste of cod. I coughed up a cod head, turning to Hiccup and blinking, offering to share. "Uhhh no thanks, I'm good."

A shriek came from the sky, and pack of terrors flew in, skittering along the ground toward us. They growled and huffed at each other. Annoying little creatures they were. I growled, pulling the fish closer to me. One of these miserable little things walked up to me boldly, stretching his neck to steal my fish. _My fish!_ I growled, as a second terror dragged off the cod head. _Hah, Fury! _It laughed. Her eyes widened as he noticed Hiccup. _Fury, there's a human here! _I glanced at Hiccup, who was kneeling at my side, watching the terrors with curious eyes, unsure of what to do.

My attention was caught by a third terror, dragging a fish from the pile. _Oh, no you don't,_ I growled, pulling the fish from the terror, which was left with only the tail. A laugh rumbled from my throat. He reared, his fire glowing in the back of his throat. I was too quick, blowing a small bout of flame into the terror's mouth. Smoke furled from his nostrils and mouth as he staggered around, the fire burning out.

"Huh, not so fire-proof on the inside." Hiccup observed. I raised my head. _We dragons have our weaknesses. Some weaker than others. _I glanced at the terrors. "Here you go." Hiccup tossed a fish in the terror's direction. I blinked, annoyed, as the terror swallowed. _Why, human, you are not like the others. _He hissed appreciatively, as he crawled hesitantly to Hiccup's side, nudging his way under my rider's arm. Hiccup stroked the terror nervously, his eyes wide. "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong."

I snorted, getting to my feet and nudging Hiccup gently in the back. _Remember me? Your best friend?_ I whined, annoyed. "Toothless! Are you jealous?" Hiccup said, looking at me playfully, turning his head upside down and sticking his tongue out. I snorted again. _Yeah, yeah, let's go._ I lowered my wings, and Hiccup climbed into the saddle, securing himself. We took off into the late sunset, the stars just starting to wink on the edges of darkness.


	12. Chapter 12 - Nightmares

**Chapter 12: Nightmares**

We landed in the canyon again, and I immediately drank water from the lake. Hiccup waited at the edge of the cliff. "Goodnight, bud." He said. I pushed my nose into his palms and he stroked me softly. A purr rumbled in my throat. He left, quietly moving through the woods.

I curled up under a large tree, a cool breeze ruffling the leaves. I stared at my prosthetic for a while, examining it, the exact copy of my real missing fin. At last, I fell into a restless sleep, which hatched a dream that would haunt me for many suns to come.

_I stood in an empty clearing. Heavy clouds settled over the rocky land. A shape lay in the middle of the clearing. I crept closer, curious. What I saw would surely haunt me forever. Hiccup was lying there. Limbs bent at odd angles, deep cuts crisscrossing over his skin. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth. His eyes were open and staring into the sky. Their usual light, filled with kindness, curiosity, and intelligence was gone. Replaced by the shadows and emptiness of death. His freckled stood out against the pallor of death._

_I lowered my head slowly to chest. Were I used to feel his steady heartbeat, I found silence. All breath was taken from my body as I crouched low over my rider. My wings automatically cradling him, his head resting on my neck. I would never be okay without him. I roared to the sky, singing Hiccup's soul to the Great Fury. Praying that he would wrap his wings around my boy until I, too, would join him in the sky. _

The dream dissolved into a silvery mist and I awoke with a shuddering shriek. Hiccup's limp form flashed before my eyes again, and I could not rid the image from my mind. It was early morning, and the birds were just waking from their slumber, I shook my head to clear it, taking a long drink of water.

I longed to see Hiccup's face once more, but he did not visit me all day. I remembered the light from the hammer a few days before our test flight. I realized it had more meaning to it than a playful trick. Hiccup was the little light, and whenever it was out of my reach, out of my protection, I would be in distress. I needed the little light, it was the only thing I had left, and I needed to protect it.


	13. Chapter 13 - Astrid

**Chapter 13: Astrid **

I napped in the shadows of my tree, where I slept soundly, not disturbed by horrifying dreams. I awoke to a twig snapping. Someone had come into my canyon, but it was not Hiccup. It was a female. She had dirty blond hair tied back from her face in a series of intricate knots. She had a double-sided axe. I had seen her before. On the night my saddle was jammed. Astrid.

I gasped, backing up in the shadows. Invisible for my dark scales. She explored the clearing, looking cautiously around the place. My ears jerked up. Twigs were snapping in the distance, somebody else was coming. As it got closer, I could tell it was Hiccup. His breath came in gasps, as though running here had been much of an effort. Then I saw what was causing him to act this way. He was heaving a large basket.

Astrid climbed up to a huge boulder, silently perching atop it and watching Hiccup from above. "We are so leaving! Let's pack up, looks like you and me are going on a little vacation . . . forever." _Didn't he see the girl? _ I remained silent, willing him to spot her.

Astrid took a sharp stone from her belt and dragged it along the metal, as if to sharpen it. It made a loud ringing sound the echoed throughout the canyon. "Wha! W-what are you doing here?" He asked, just noticing Astrid. She jumped down from the rock nimbly, landing on her feet like a cat. "I want to know what's going on. Nobody just gets as good as you do. Especially, you. Start talking." She demanded stepping toward Hiccup, obviously fuming. I saw fear in Hiccup's eyes. "I, uh, uh- I. . ." He stammered. "Are you training with someone?" She asked, and, grabbing his vest, and shouted, "It better not involve this!" Hiccup continued to mutter. "I know, this looks really bad, but, you see, this is uh-."

I fidgeted with anger, and accidentally banged a tree branch with my tail. Astrid gasped, raising her axe and pushing Hiccup to the ground, where she stepped on him, squinting in my direction. _She stepped on him!_ "Uhh, you're right, you're right, I'm through with the lies, I've been making outfits." He said this as he scrambled to his feet, running towards her and preventing her from seeing me. He knew where I was. That, at least, comforted me.

He grabbed her hand, and placed it on his vest. "So, you got me, it's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead, here we go . . . why would you do that?" Astrid twisted his wrist back, and he gasped, falling to the ground in pain. "That's for the lies!" She kicked him on his back. "And THAT, is for everything else." He dropped the butt of her axe over his stomach.

Hiccup's eyes were watering in pain as he clutched his ribs, taking shallow breaths. I'd had enough. Springing out of the shadows, I growled. _Hurt him again, and you face me! _Astrid gasped. "Get down!" She screamed, throwing Hiccup to the ground, were she raised her axe as I sprang, claws outstretched.

I could almost feel the blade rushing through the air, my blood spilling onto the ground as my body crumpled onto the grass, trying . Hiccup sprang up, grabbing her axe and throwing it feet out of her reach. He jumped in front of me, raising his arms wildly. "Whoa, whoa, it's okay, she's a friend." _Friend? _I growled incredulously. Still, I lowered my wings. Hiccup turned to Astrid, and I pushed my nose under his elbow, trying to manage growling at Astrid, while sniffing Hiccup for any injuries.

"You just scared him." Hiccup said calmly. _I was scared you were hurt!_ I wanted to roar. Astrid looked at him incredulously. "I scared him! Who . . . is him?" "Uhh," Hiccup looked unsure. I continued to growl and glare at the girl. "Astrid, this is Toothless, Toothless . . . Astrid." I hissed, showing my gleaming white fangs. She shook her head disbelievingly, before taking flight in the other direction. "Duh da duh, we're dead!" Hiccup groaned. G_ood riddance!_ I spat, turning in the other direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked. I turned to face him. _Where else?To enjoy my afternoon._ "We have to get her and show her that she doesn't have to hurt you, or else she'll tell the whole village. You'll be killed for sure and my dad will probably banish me from Berk." He said, his shoulders falling, looking ashamed.

I realized that he had prbably had been threatened with banishment before. I purred, and bounded back to Hiccup. "Thanks bud." He said, patting my head.

He climbed on my back and we took off into the sky. Astrid was thundering through the woods, breathing heavily and looking frantically over her shoulder. Why humans never looked _up, _I would never know. With my claws outstretched, I grabbed her arms as she leapt from a log, and carried her into the sky.

She screamed and kicked, fingernails digging into my scales as she desperately tried to hang on. _I'm not going to DROP you!_ I growled, setting her down on the branch of a tall pine. "Ahhrgg!" She gasped, gripping the branch tightly. I landed lightly on the tip of the pine, bending the branch with my weight, wings outstretched to keep my balance. Hiccup gripped the saddle tightly, unsure of what to do.

"HICCUP! Get me DOWN from here!" She screamed. "You have to give me a chance to explain!" Astrid narrowed her eyes, inching along the branch. "I am not listening to anything you have to say." Hiccup sighed. "Then I won't speak, just let me show you. Please, Astrid." She groaned, deciding it was futile to argue without being dropped hundreds of feet to the ground. I growled softly. She climbed up the branch, and Hiccup held out his hand. She brushed my side and I hissed warningly, enjoying the effect of fear I had on her.

Astrid slapped Hiccup's hand away and slowly climbed onto the saddle. "Alright," She demanded. "Now get me down." I growled again. Rude. Hiccup patted my head. "Toothless, down . . . gently." He said softly. I had other plans. I opened my wings to their full span, the wind rushing softly in my ears. Hiccup turned to Astrid. "See, nothing to be afraid of." I narrowed my eyes, looking toward the clouds. _You will pay, girl, for hurting my rider. Oh, yes, you will pay._


	14. Chapter 14 - Pay Back

**Chapter 14: Pay Back **

I let go of the branch, launching into the air and shooting straight up. Hiccup gripped the saddle as he'd never gripped it before. Astrid was screaming, I could feel her slipping off the saddle, falling backwards. _You should really hold on_.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you? Bad dragon!" He said as I leveled out. Astrid grabbed his shoulders, pulling him backward. She finally held on as Hiccup regained his hold on the saddle. "Uh, he's uh, he's not usually like this." Hiccup said, laughing nervously.

I snorted, turning slowly onto my back, falling through the air, towards the sea. "Oh, no!" Hiccup groaned, squeezing my sides tighter with his legs. Astrid let out another scream of terror. We were speeding fast towards the sea. I turned at the last second, crashing into the water and drenching Astrid, she coughed and sputtered as I burst out the water, only to dive back down again.

"Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" My rider yelled. _I won't sop unless she apologizes to you! _I roared, shooting back up into the sky like a bullet. I started to spin, around and around in the air. Dizziness crept its way into my head, but I kept it up.

Astrid screamed and screamed, but still managed to hold on. I turned again, spinning once more toward the sea. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!" Hiccup said sarcastically. _My pleasure_. I crooned sarcastically, annoyed, now, by my rider's behavior.

Astrid finally broke, her body shaking with fear as she clutched Hiccup. "Okay, I'm sorry, I am sorry, just get me off of this thing." She whimpered, her voice muffled through Hiccup's shirt.I glanced up at her before stopping with a jolt, my wings filling with light, breezy, late afternoon wind.


	15. Chapter 15 - Romantic Flight

**Chapter 15: Romantic Flight**

_That's better._ Astrid's grip on Hiccup's shoulders slowly loosened as we climbed higher into the sky. The clouds were a lovely pink, and the golden sun sat glowing in the sky. I took them through the clouds, the breeze gently catching them. I flapped them gently, gazing around at the fluffy clouds below and around me. Hiccup patted my side. "Thanks, bud." He whispered to me. I made a gentle loop. _Time to see something really amazing._

Above the clouds, all was dark, Stars glittered in the sky, and Freyja's colors shone on the cloud line. The clouds were a silvery, misty blanket below us. It was truly beautiful.

The blanket of clouds ended to reveal the village. Its glittering fires winked below us. Astrid gasped, and I looked up to see her head on Hiccup's shoulder, her eyes half-closed in deep contentment as she looked at her home below her. I purred softly, smiling up at them. I dove lower, taking them closer to the statues surrounding Berk. "Wow." Astrid whispered softly. A strong wind carried me higher once more, and I took them back into the darkness. "Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool. It's . . . amazing. He's amazing." She reached down and stroked my neck. I gave a shudder of pleasure.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed silent as I glided. "So, what now? Hiccup, your final exam is, tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a . . . " Their voices died out. A tugging at the edges of my conciousness, caught my attention. I realized what it was, my worst fear above all other. It was the call. The call of the Queen.


	16. Chapter 16 - Meeting the Queen

**Chapter 16: Meeting the Queen**

It pulled me in like a wave, I could not resist. I heard her whispering in my mind, a taunting, falsely sweet voice that sounded, loud and clear over the vast distance of land. _Fury. Precious Fury. You have not brought me my prey for some time. I call to you now. Come Fury. Come to me. _Shaking my head to clear it, I tried to resist the Call. The fuzziness in my brain made me suddenly sleepy. My eyes frantically looked for a way out of the darkness the Call brought.

I dove into a thick mist, in the direction of our Nest. "Whoa, what is it?" Hiccup asked nervously. I heard a shriek from behind. A female nightmare emerged from the mist. _Watch where you're going Fury! _ A nadder came beside me. I felt Hiccup and Astrid both lean low over the saddle. Hiccup's breath on my neck comforted me. More dragons appeared, each hauling the Queen's prey. "What's going on?" I heard Astrid whisper, and I felt her hand reach to clutch my scales. "I don't know." Hiccup responded.

He laid a hand on my head. I shook it off, trying to concentrate on getting the three of us out alive. "Uh, it looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup said, fidgeting slightly in the saddle. "Uh . . . What does that make us?" Astrid asked anxiously.

The Call was burying itself deeper into my mind. A shriek cut through the air, and I dove, following the Queen's hissing voice. _Come to me my servants. And fill my belly full. Bring me back my prey, or down my throat you go! _She sang gloating.

Our nest came into view. A looming, black mountain in the fog. It towered abov us, fire and embers glowing in the fading light. I took the closest tunnel, following it until it led to the center of the nest. "What my Dad wouldn't give to find this." I heard Hiccup's voice, but it was quiet as if from a long distance away, despite the closeness of his being. The Call was too strong.

Many dragons clung to the walls, having already given their prey to the Queen. I flew over her, a red mist hiding her body. A ledge well hidden in a far corner caught my eye, and I landed clumsily. Her call was much stronger here.

The last dragon came, an undersize Gronkle. It spat a fish into the mist, it's wings bent and eyes half closed. The fish was too small. _How dare you!_ A shriek cut the air like a dagger thrown from the hand of a human. The Gronkle lowered its head in defeat as her jaws snapped around him.

I heard Hiccup gasp. "What is that?" Astrid said in shock. The Queen shrieked again, sniffing the air, and my stomach dropped. _Fury! Where are you hiding my human snack?_

"Alright bud, we have to get out of here. Now." Hiccup said, urgently. I could sense the fear on his skin. _There you are, Fury! _She shrieked, her nostrils twitching. er head turned and she lunged at the ledge on which I perched. I took flight, spiraling out of the mountain. I could hear her teeth whistling through the air as she snapped, trying to bring me down with her. _This is the end. _I thought, closing my eyes.

But, like before, the deathblow never came. A Zippleback had been caught, its tails caught in her teeth. _ You will pay Fury! What a disgrace! Letting an innocent die your death. You are not a dragon!_ I could hear her shrieking.

I flew as fast as I could, speeding towards the island. "I don't understand." Hiccup said completely lost in what he had just seen. Astrid, at least, had more sense. "No, It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen, it controls them. Let's find your Dad." Astrid hopped off my back as I landed. Hiccup quickly followed her. "No, no. No. Not yet, they'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully." He paused, unsure. I slunk to the lake, taking a long drink of water, listening.

My rider turned his back on Astrid, staring at the sky. "Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? What? To protect your pet dragon, are you serious?" He turned to face her at these words, his face set in a stony grimace of determination.

"Yes." Shock became evident on her face, but she did not argue. "Okay. Then, what do we do?" She asked softly. Hiccup sighed. "Just, give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out."

"Okay." She punched him in the shoulder. That's for kidnapping me." Hiccup gave a small gasp of pain. I raised my head from the lake. Hiccup glanced at me and I shook my head. _What a rude little- _Astrid pushed her hair from her face, and grabbed Hiccup's vest pulling him closer and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek. "And that's for, everything else." She added, dashing away, back to the village.

I came up behind Hiccup, looking at him questioningly. "What are you looking at?" He said, shrugging again. _Did you get what you wanted_? I thought, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He looked after her, as though he didn't quite believe what had happened, his eyes half closed in wonder. Slowly, he raised his hand and touched his cheek, right where she had kissed him.

Hiccup turned to me suddenly, a hard look set into his freckled face. "Toothless, if I don't come back tomorrow, or forever, would you let Astrid take care of you?" His words scared me. He wasn't coming back, ever? Why? I pushed my nose into his chest. _I would not want anyone but you here with me Hiccup, but if that is what you wish, I will not hesitate to do what you want. _I purred, but fear settled itself into my heart.

"Bye, bud." He whispered hugging me around my neck, tighter than he normally did. I wrapped my wings around him, purring loudly. He let go after a long time, and followed Astrid's path back to Berk.

I settled down to sleep, and fell once again, into horrible dreams of Hiccup's death. Over and over, I watched him die. Burned to death, attacked, eaten by the Queen, died at the blade of an axe by his own people for rescuing me. Each one more horrible than the next, until I found _myself_ slaughtering him. Only to realize I had killed my only friend. I was wrong, he was more than a friend. He was part of me. He was my soul, my heart, my protector.


	17. Chapter 17 - If I Don't Come Back

**Chapter 17: If I Don't Come Back**

When I finally awoke from the dreams that tormented me, I found that it was late morning. The sun was already high in the sky. I laid my head back down, closing my eyes.

That was when I heard it. Hiccup. His scream echoed around the canyon, filling me with terror. Again and again he screamed, followed by the roars of a dragon. I jumped to my feet, desperately trying to fly out of the canyon. My claws scraped against stone as I heaved, wings flapping vigorously.

Finally, my claw caught on a mossy ledge, and I was able to pull myself out. I ran through the woods, tearing the soil beneath my feet in attempt to rescue Hiccup. A voice echoed in my head. _Toothless, if I don't come back tomorrow, or forever . . . _I roared, flapping my black wings in attempt to gain more speed. I was a fool! Ignoring his comment like that. He knew he wouldn't be coming back at all!

At last I came to the village, bursting through the sky. Hiccup was trapped in a large stone arena, with chains over the top. A nightmare had him pinned to the ground with her claws. _How dare you, little human! For disturbing my slumber!_

The villagers stood around the ring, pointing and shouting. Fire churned in my throat as I blasted the chains apart, diving headfirst into the fray. My claws sank into the nightmare's back and I flapped my great wings, pulling her off my rider. We rolled on the ground, blood running on stone as my claws raked her back. I threw her off me, and she hit the wall of the kill ring. She hissed, trying to get around me. I roared, opening my wings to block Hiccup from her reach. _Get away from him!_

She growled a final time before slinking back to her cage. I had won. My breath came heavily, and I turned to Hiccup, sniffing him for injuries. A bloody cut ran along his collarbone and he was clutching his shoulder.

I whimpered as he ran up to me, pushing on my head. "Alright, Toothless, go, get out of here!" He said, trying to push me away. Villagers jumped into the ring, weapons raised. "Go, go!" He screamed frantically. I refused tp move, trying to protect him.

A large man with a long beard ran straight at me, battle-axe raised in hatred. I growled. This man would not hesitate to harm my rider. "No, Dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup said, still trying to push me away. I leapt for the Viking, pushing the other villagers roughly to the side. I tumbled into the man, and we rolled over on the ground. I came out on top, my claws on his chest, fire boiling in my maw.

"No, Noooo!" Hiccup screamed, and I could sense real fear and pain in his voice. I obeyed, shutting my mouth with a defeated snap. I looked at my rider questioningly, a low croon rumbling in my throat. A human struck me on the face, pain lacing up my eye and head. I turned away in pain, and hands grabbed my head, shoving it into the stone, clamping my jaws shut. More hands held me from all sides, pinning me painfully to the ground. My wings bent at odd angles and the saddle cutting into my skin.

Fear, anger, and desperation seized me as I struggled to protect Hiccup. He ran at me, desperately trying to pull the Vikings off me. _No! Hiccup, save yourself from these monsters. Please. Don't worry about me! _I shrieked desperately. "No, please don't hurt him, don't hurt him!" He said. Astrid ran up in front of him clutching him gently around his chest, preventing him from reaching me. I sent a silent thank you to her, for stopping Hiccup from getting to me. Now, at least, he had a chance to escape.

The large Viking suddenly came and grabbed Hiccup by the neck, dragging him along to double doors and out of my protection. "Put it with the others!" He called. I was taken to large stone chamber, where I was chained to the ground, and hopelessness threatened to overcome me.


	18. Chapter 18 - To The Nest

**Chapter 18: To the Nest**

The darkness closed in on me. I struggled and scratching and clawed and shrieked, but to no avail. I was a downed dragon once again. "Toothless . . . . " Somebody whispered my name from outside. Astrid.

I whimpered, looking out of the bars of the chamber. She was standing there, looking broken and small. "I'm so sorry." She said. I whimpered again to get her attention, my eyes darting to the double doors in which Hiccup and the man had disappeared. She seemed understand.

"I'll make sure he is safe, and I'll do everything I can to get you out of this mess." She reached her hand through the bars, and I pressed my nose softly into her palm, inhaling her sweet scent of pine and wind.

I took my nose away, and she put her face in her hands. I smelled salt on her skin, she was crying. I whimpered again, but my attention was caught by the large Viking, whom had just burst out of the doors again.

"Ready the ships!" He called, his voice full of anger and hatred. "Goodbye, Toothless." Astrid choked, before dashing away, wiping tears hurriedly from her face. Many men came for me, and I was put in chains. Large chains that wrapped around my body and cut into my scales. Soon, I could feel blood blossoming in the cuts. I thrashed my head, growling and shrieking.

_Hiccup, no, Hiccup . . . _I thought desperately, praying to Odin and the Great Fury. Once the chains were securely pinning me down, a large contraption lowered me onto a ship. The large Viking walked past me again. "Set sail! We head for Hellheim's Gate." He looked up, and something caught his eye. I looked up too, only to see Hiccup standing above the ships, staring at me with grief-filled eyes. The light seemed to have vanished, as if a part of his soul had gone.

I whined and shrieked, straining against the chains and thrashing my tail, trying desperately to get back to my boy. The Viking turned his back on Hiccup. "Lead us home, devil." He said, glaring at me. I bowed my head. What was I doing here? Why didn't they jus kill me, make me their slave?

We sailed for hours. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. My only thought was Hiccup. Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup! Mist set in the sky, and fog hung low over the ships. All at once, fogginess crept into my brain. It was then I realized what I was doing here.

The nest! Oh, great Odin! I was sentenced to lead them to the nest and to their death, to my death. I struggled against the Call and against the chains bound around me. "_Back again, Fury? And so soon. Ready to face your doom, are you? You killed an innocent, you know, you deserve it. Why is it, Fury, that your kind are arrogant fools who only care about themselves? Furies like you are bound to give me trouble, oh, yes, but are you willing to pay the price for the trouble you tend to cause me?" _She spoke tauntingly through my mind, and I could sense her anger.

I tried to shut out that taunting, falsely gentle voice in my head. But the Call was too strong. My head unwillingly turned, left and right, leading them straight to the island. I growled, thrashing my neck.

Vikings rushed past me, weapons at the ready, as our ship slid onto the rocks of the island. The large Viking, Stoick, I heard someone call him, leapt off the boat, landing on the rocks. The Call ceased. I shook my head to clear it.

"We're here." Stoick said quietly. The Vikings cheered, and proceeded to unload all of their weapons. Huge catapults where built, wood was sharpened and stuck in the ground, point up. Axes were wielded, swords sharpened, and spears held at the ready.

Stoick stepped up to the edge of the mountain, clenching his fist. The catapults were fired, each launching rocks toward the mountain. A hole was broken in the mountain, and a group of Vikings stood with their weapons held high. A swirling ball of fire was launched into the mountainside and the dragons were revealed.

All at once, the Vikings roared, charging the innocent dragons slumbering in our nest. They shrieked in anger and flew off into the stormy vikings were brave, but stupid. I roared in hatred. How I wished Hiccup was here, to put this right. No. It was good that he was safe. Never to be harmed by the beast. I felt relief well in my heart, but I was still in danger.


	19. Chapter 19 - Rescue

**Chapter 19: Rescue**

The vikings were cheering, comforted by the thought that they had deafeated the dragons. I snorted. _Now came the real enemy._ Fear crept into my veins, and I thrashed my tail and shrieked, trying to free myself, and escape.

All at once, a roar tore through the tunnels and holes in the nest. A great roar that thundered in the sky and chilled your blood to ice. I whined. _HOW DARE YOU! HUMANS ON MY TERRITORY! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY WITH YOUR LIVES. I WILL INVADE YOUR ISLAND ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU. I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB. I WILL HOLD YOU AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH YOUR YOUNG DIE AT MY CLAWS. THEIR SMALL BODIES SPEARED SO THEIR LIFEBLOOD RUSHES RED OVER YOUR FINGERS. YOU WILL BE FORCED TO FEEL PAIN UNTIL YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME FOR DEATH. FEAR ME! FOR I AM THE RED DEATH, QUEEN OF THE DRAGONS! _She roared and roared, breaking through the mountainside, tearing up stone as if it were mere cloth.

She emerged, clouds of dust and rubble billowing around her. Her sheer size shocked me. No dragon alive had seen her full size. Her words echoed in my skull. _"I will hold you and force you to watch your young die at my claws. Their small bodies speared so their lifeblood rushes red over your fingers . . ." _Hiccup. I had to get to him, I had to protect him! But it was futile. I was trapped.

The vikings were running frantically, screaming. Cries of "to the ships" rose from the crowd. _YES, YES, TO THE SHIPS! FEEL YOUR FLESH BURN! _The Queen roared tauntingly, opening her maw. A thick bout of boiling flame hit the ships in a wave of heat. The wood around me burned quickly, and I began to panic. I thrashed and thrashed, but a blow to the Queen caught my attention.

A bout of flame had hit the back of her head, shocking her and causing her to rage. A small cluster of dragons flew out of the explosion. I lifted my nose, Hiccup's scent was carried on the wind. He was here! _Oh, no, no, no, no, save yourself Hiccup!" _I was too late.

Of course he wouldn't save himself. He was too selfless. He had come to save me, to save his people. And he would die trying. Hiccup flew towards the boats. "There!" He called. They were riding a female Nadder. Astrid sat behind him, her arms wrapped around his chest tightly.

He leapt off the Nadder, landing beside me. "Go help the others!" My rider called. Astrid nodded, fear in her eyes, as she gave us a last fleeting look and flew off. "Alright bud, hold on, hold on." He gave the leather strap around my head a tug and it slipped off. He used a burning stick to pull the chains off, but he could not free me.

Suddenly, the Queen staggered towards the boat, her tail knocking a burning log to my feet. "Ahh!" Hiccup yelled. The log had burned his hands. The Queen's foot hit the side of the boat, and I was thrown into the water, sinking to the sand.

I roared, looking frantically for Hiccup. I spotted him swimming down towards me. He yanked on the chains, and I strained against them, attempting to aid Hiccup. Time was running out, humans could not hold their breath for very long. His eyes slowly closed, and breath escaped from his lips, and with it, his conciousness. My eyes widened in fear. He was going to die saving me, and I would never forgive myself.

A shadow suddenly dove into the water. Stoick. He grabbed Hiccup and pulled him away from me. I shrieked, showing my fangs, as Hiccup was stolen from my grasp once again. My own breath started to dwindle and I felt my eyes closing. A splash could be heard from above. Stoick had dove into the water again. He stopped in front of me and my eyes widened in fear. He grabbed the chains, and with a great twist of his arm, freed me from the wooden barrier around my neck.

I shook my head to clear it and lunged, fastening my claws onto his cloak, carried him up out of the water, setting him gently down on the shore. Hiccup stood, breathing heavily, the glowling light returned to his eyes as he looked at me.

I jerked my head towards the Queen, who was still ravaging the island. _We have to finish this, Hiccup. _I thought. Only we, an intelligent team of dragon and Viking, could outsmart the Queen. That was why he came. To save me. To save his people.

"You got it, bud!" Hiccup said, hopping onto the saddle and fastening his vest. Before we could take off, Stoick grabbed my rider's hand. "Hiccup . . . I'm sorry, f-for everything." He said. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, me too." Stoick shook his head. "You don't have to go up there." Hiccup sighed. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Stoick clasped Hiccup's hand. "I'm proud, t-to call you my son." _Son. Stoick was Hiccup's father. _I glanced up. Hiccup gave a small smile. "Thanks Dad." He said quietly.

I crouched low, launching myself into the sky, giving a roar of triumph. We were free.


	20. Chapter 20 - Battling The Queen

**Chapter 20: Battling the Queen**

Hiccup suddenly gasped. "Look, Astrid! Toothless, go, go save her!" He screamed. I could sense real fear on his skin. I turned, roaring, as I watched the Queen trying to snap up Astrid and her dragon. Fire boiled in my throat, and I shot the Queen squarely on the jaw. Astrid fell, shooting towards the sharp rocks on the ground.

I looped back around, catching her feet in my claws. "Did you get her?" Hiccup asked anxiously. Astrid, hanging by her feet, smiled up at me. I gave her a 'smile' in return, setting gently on the ground, before flying off again into the sky.

Hiccup gave the girl a last, fleeting look before turning his attention to the monster before us. "That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!" I snorted to show I understood, and flipping over in the air, dove at the Queen. With all the strength I had, I shot her in the neck, my fire blossoming in an explosion.

_FURY! DISGRACE! _ She cried, hatred and rage in her roar as she fell on her side from the impact. Ever so slowly, she spread her wings and heaved herself into the sky. "You think that did it?" Hiccup asked, and I nodded my head.

"Well, it can fly." He said as the Queen pursued us. I dove once more, darting in and out of the stone archways and cliffs. She followed us roaring in rage. _You will never get away with this, Fury! _She opened her jaws and snapped, barely missing my tail. She pursued us, crashing into rock formations, eyes darting around wildly.

"Alright, Toothless, time to disappear." Hiccup grasped my saddle, clicking the tail fin into a new position. "C'mon bud!" He called as I climbed higher in the sky.

The Queen followed, trialing behind, roaring, madly. A hissing sound whispered in my ears. "Here it comes!" Hiccup screamed as a bout of flame blew past us. I sped up, flying straight into the grey clouds. Hiccup and I completely disappeared, hidden in the fog.

The Queen stopped, looking around, opening and closing her jaws menacingly. _Oh, where are you my little Fury? A dragon with a human on his back! Mmmmm. Yummy human flesh. You will watch him die at my jaws. Come out, come out, little Fury, little beastie. _She taunted.

A low growl formed in my throat. "Toothless, go for the wings." Hiccup whispered. I snorted, speeding towards the Queen. Again and again, fire shot from my maw, her wings flaming up, smoke unfurling and the scent of burning flesh filling my nostrils.

All those years in the dark, with no flame contact had made her scales weak to my fire. She roared and howled in pain, twisting her head around to snap at me, but I was too quick and too well hidden. I spotted the green gas between her jaws. Flailing her jaws, she spat a spiral of flame in all directions. I could not escape. "Watch out!" Hiccup yelled, as the fire passed over my lower body. I was unscathed, but the tail fin was not.

It caught fire, trailing behind me like a glowing flag. "Okay, time's up." Hiccup said nervously. "Let's see if this works." I flew back around, flying straight at the Queen. Her eyes widened as I came shooting past her jaws, taunting her. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Hiccup screamed at her.

_You don't know whom you're messing with human!_ The Queen roared. I dove once again toward the ground. The Queen shortly followed, roaring and snapping her monstrous jaws. I began to panic, my eyes widening in fear. It was getting harder and harder to fly with the tail fin slowly burning away. "Stay with me, buddy, we're good, just a little bit longer!" Hiccup yelled. I nodded, fear sinking its claws into my heart.

The Queen continued to chase us, her eyes narrowing. I could hear the hissing that signified fire was coming. "Not so fireproof on the inside." Hiccup whispered to me.

"Oh, Toothless. Now!" I flipped to face the Queen, shooting fire into her jaws. The flame lit the gas already in her throat, and an explosion erupted in her belly. She roared in pain. The island came into view, we were speeding to the ground. Fast. The queen's eyes widened and she opened her wings to stop. The holes made by my fire widened. She could not stop herself. Hiccup clicked the tail a final time and I blew past her.

_FFFUUURRRRY!_ The queen crashed straight into the ground, her neck cracking with a definitive thud. Her body erupted in flames. I wove in and out of the spikes down her back.

Hiccup tried desperately to right the tail, but to no avail. It fell of completely. Then I saw it. The Queen's tail, suspended in the air. "No. No! aargghh!" My body hit her tail, sending me spinning sideways, and I plunged into the flame.


	21. Chapter 21 - If We Die, We Die Together

**Chapter 21: If We Die, We Die Together**

Hiccup was falling into the explosion, and I followed him into the flame, wings pumping through the burning air. E Unconsciousness threatened to overcome me as I flew through the flame, trying to rescue my rider. Hiccup was falling, unconscious and pale, his limbs suspended and spread-eagled. I flew desperately. "I will protect you Hiccup. If we die, we die together."

I stretched my neck, and, fastening my teeth around his left foot, and pulling him into me, my wings closing around his form as I rested my snout against his cheek. We were falling together once again. I closed my eyes, waiting for death. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup"

When I opened my eyes, ash fell around me in great, billowing clouds. Everything in my body hurt. Groaning, I opened a wing slightly. Hiccup's lifeless body lay there, his hair and face black smudged and bloody, with deep gashes covering his exposed skin. His face was white, and his freckled stood out, etched into his shadowed face. I whimpered, clutching him close to my heart and listening.

There was no heartbeat. All breath vanished from my lungs as my worst nightmare came true. Grief settled itself on my shoulders, and tears dripped freely own my snout. I shut my eyes, and blinding pain filled my heart. I clutched him closer, refusing to believe that the impossible had happened. That my boy was dead. Unreachable forever. A part of my soul stolen from me.

_Odin, please help him! I'll die instead, please! Please help me! _I cried_. _A voice sounded in my head. Not the taunting, falsely gentle voice of the Queen, but a deeper, kinder voice. "You have done well, dragon. I will let the boy live. Together, you will join the dragons and Vikings as one. This is the path you are meant to lead, and you have succeeded, well done."

The voice died away. I waited with bated breath. Slowly, a shallow heartbeat began in Hiccup's chest. I gave a moan of joy and relief, burying my head against his chest to listen to that wonderful sound. My boy had come back to me. My shoulders shook with relief, and tears of joy continued to fall. I laid my head on Hiccup's chest, letting the sound of his heart fill every particle of my being.

My ears registered a peculiar sound, but I was too weak to even raise my head. Stoick came to us, his breath coming in great, panicked gasps. He kneeled on the stone in front of me. "Oh, son." He whispered. "I did this." The viking's shoulders collapsed as he sank to the ground in grief. Heartbroken and defeated. I saw tears roll thick and fast down the man's chief and his eyes slowly glaze over, as if his soul had died within him.


	22. Chapter 22 - Alive

**Chapter 22: Alive**

A crowd of Vikings had appeared behind Stoick. Astrid pushed through the crowd. When she spotted me she gave a little gasp. Her eyes sparkling with tears. People have always said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. When I opened my eyes again that day, I saw a girl. Clearly broken. With no way out of a terrible grief that had settled in her soul. She was defeated, and small, and in all ways, weak, for the first time in her life. Astrid allowed herself to feel weak.

_They think he's dead. _I thought sadly. I realized how close to death he really came. I realized that my rider. Who acted so brave and selfless that day, could die. He could leave me. It was very possible that he could have left me alone on the Earth. But he didn't. And I hope he never will.

"I'm so sorry." Stoick whispered. Stoick had a broken soul too. A soul that could only be complete with his son by his side. Without ever realizing it, Hiccup changed lives. He changed their souls. He became a part of all of us. I only made people see him the way he is. Intelligent, selfless, patient, and kind. I could not bear to see them like this. So defeated, grief overcoming their souls.

Slowly, I revealed him. My wings lifting, to show him, broken, lying in my arms. Stoick gasped, rushing to his son's side. I let go of him, as Stoick threw off his helmet. He put an ear to Hiccup's chest and lifted his head tears of joy in his eyes. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

The villagers and dragons around us cheered (and roared) with joy. Stoick laid a hand on my head. "Thank you, for saving my son." He whispered. Another large Viking with a braided mustache came up to Stoick. "Well, most of him."

My head snapped up, and my eyes traveled slowly down my rider's small body. My stomach dropped as the horror revealed itself before me.

Hiccup's left leg was mangled and bloody, I could see the teeth marks where I grabbed onto it, trying to save him. I looked at in horror, a moan rising in my throat. I could never forgive myself for this. The flesh was burnt away and his whole foot was blackened and bloody, completely unattached and hanging from two thin tendons.

I whined, leaping to his side and sniffing the leg. Tears swam again in Stoick's eyes. "It will have to be removed." Gobber said solemnly. Stoick bowed his head and nodded. "All my fault . . ." I heard him say. But it was not. It was my fault. All my fault.

I bowed my head, absorbed in grief and terrible guilt for the boy. Astrid came running up, looking anxiously down at Hiccup's face. She gave a small, guttural gasp and dropped to her knees beside Hiccup, her hand reaching to grasp his. Her other hand reached up to brush a strand of hair from his forehead. Her face registered the horror I felt upon first seeing his leg. She made another guttural choking noise and began to cry. Her body shaking with sobs of relief and horror and fear.

I stood up, walking toward her small stature, and wrapping my damaged and scarred tail around her. She gasped, and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Toothless . . ." She said quietly, standing up. Astrid held out her hand to me and I pressed my nose into her palm. She slowly stroked my neck and I wrapped a wing around her shoulders.

She started to sob again, staring at Hiccup's leg while Viking women went to work, bandaging it. He was very weak, tottering on the edge of life and death. I whined again, grief still tearing at my heart.


	23. Chapter 23 - Back Home

**Chapter 23: Back Home**

When it came time to set sail, a raft was built out of scraps of wood from the ships. Astrid's nadder, newly named Stormfly, would be pulling the raft. The rest of the Vikings would be flying back on dragons. Hiccup was set upon the raft, bandaged and looking as dead as ever. I stepped onto the raft and whined, putting my head on his chest once again. His heartbeat was still there. I crooned, lying beside him. Astrid came and dripped some water between his lips. I nudged her hip and she patted me gently.

"Hey, Toothless. If you don't mind, I'd like to ride back with him, to Berk." She said. We set sail, Stoick insisted on coming with us on the raft, but soon fell asleep. After awhile I purred gently. She sat down next to Hiccup, tentatively taking his hand and rubbing a gentle finger over his scarred knuckles.

"What happened to him, Toothless?" She asked quietly. "He was usually so full of kindness and light, always full of energy. It scares me to see him so, well, like this." She said, staring at his face. "He would be dead without you, you know that, right?" She asked.

I blinked. _Thank Odin for his life, _I sighed. A voice sounded again in my head. The voice of Odin. "Oh, no, dragon, if it were not for _you_ he would not be here. You risked your life to save him. That is an act of true friendship and love." The voice died away once more.

Astrid sat with her knees drawn to her chest. She could not seem to take her eyes off the rise and fall of Hiccup's chest. I laid my head by his side, listening to the water lapping gently against the raft.

I closed my eyes for a while, and slowly fell into a restless sleep. Dreams of Hiccup's death fell upon me again. When I awoke, I felt myself shaking and breathing heavily. I glanced frantically around. Hiccup was still lying there, unmoving and pale. He was still breathing, his chest rising and falling. I settled back down, glancing around the raft.

Astrid was fast asleep, her knees still tucked up to her chest, one hand resting inches away from Hiccup's, a small part of her forehead resting on his shoulder.

Stoick sat many feet away, watching me curiously. I laid my head on my paws, one eye open, watching Stoick. He surveyed me silently and carefully. "In all my years. A _N__ight Fury_ of all dragons!" he muttered, shaking his head. Astrid suddenly woke with a start, looking frantically around the boat, as I did. Once her eyes landed on Hiccup she relaxed, her hand hesitantly reaching for his. She saw Stoick watching her and her cheeks turned pink.

"Hello, Chief." She aid respectfully, sitting up. "Astrid." He said, nodding. He continued to look at me with curious eyes. "How exactly did Hiccup. . . ?" Stoick asked, nodding in my direction. "The dragon? No idea." Astrid said, shrugging. "I suppose it was the night of the raid. When Hiccup claimed he shot down a night fury. I guess he wasn't lying." She said. _If you believed him once and awhile . . ._ I snorted.

Stoick nodded. "All this," He gestured to me, "right under my nose!" Astrid nodded. "During training, Hiccup continued to get better. He didn't ever try to hurt the dragons, he just knew more about them than anyone else. And when it came to training, he took the information and used it against them. He was the only one who took the time to learn about them. Toothless, here," She gestured to me, "taught him everything he needed to know. He just took the time to watch, and listen, and learn." She paused.

Stoick spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you, why, Toothless? He clearly has teeth, sharp ones, at that." Astrid laughed. "Well, he has . . . retractable teeth, I-I don't really know how to explain . . ." I lifted my head, slowly, staring straight at Stoick. I opened my mouth, showing my 'toothless' smile.

Stoick let out a rumbling laugh. "Now, that, makes perfect sense." He said, wiping his eyes. "A dragon of all creatures! Thor oh mighty!" Stoick shouted. "And also, his tail, he can't fly, right?" Stoick asked. Astrid nodded again. "Hiccup told me the whole story the morning before he fought that Monstrous Nightmare. The night of the raid, Hiccup shot down Toothless with one of his own inventions. Nobody believed him, so, the next morning, he went to find the dragon. He did, and meant to kill him. He said that when he looked into Toothless's eyes, he saw himself. He wouldn't kill him, so instead, he cut the ropes and set him free. Toothless had pinned Hiccup to the ground and was about to kill him, instead he just stood there and stared at him, just as Hiccup had done moments before. Toothless let him go, and flew off. . ." Astrid explained our whole story, and I listened intently, amazed and a little jealous that Hiccup ad revealed so much.

". . . when Hiccup was in trouble, Toothless came to his aid, and he didn't mean to harm anyone. He only pushed people out of the way to protect Hiccup. When he tackled you, he thought you were a threat to Hiccup. He's truly an amazing dragon." Astrid finished speaking. Stoick had listened quietly the entire time. His eyes were wide when she finished. "Wow." He said.

He took a step toward me. "Uhh, may I?" He asked hesitantly. I bowed my head, stretching my neck towards Stoick's outstretched hand. He touched me gently and I blinked at him. Astrid patted me too. "Wow." He said again. "I always imagined night furies to be bigger." Stoick observed. "How's Hiccup?" He asked.

Astrid turned to look fondly at the boy, tears springing in her eyes. "H-He's hanging on." She said slowly. Someone yelled from the dragons above. They had arrived at Berk.


	24. Chapter 24 - Missing Pieces

**Chapter 24: Missing Pieces **

Once they docked, Hiccup was rushed to his house where his bed was moved downstairs so that I could stay with him. A fire was lit, and the Viking women removed the bandages. A horrible scent hit my nose. Festering flesh and disease. Astrid gave a sickened coke. "We need to remove it, now." Stoick shouted anxiously. "Astrid, you and the dragon have to leave." Astrid opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again, nodding weakly.

"Toothless, we have to go now." She said quietly. I hesitantly followed her, unsure of what was going on. Just as I stepped through the doorway, a viking woman pushed past with a sharp axe. An axe. No. No, no, no, no. I started shrieking, desperately trying to get past the vikings to Hiccup's side. Astrid, along with the help of Stoick and Gobber restrained me, pushing me roughly out the door. I whined and paced, throwing my body against the house. I scratched at the door, leaving long clawmarks in the wood. Astrid made no move to calm me. She sat beside me, her head buried in her hands, her face pale. After what seemed like hours, Stoick stuck his head out of the door. "It's done, you can come in." He said, quietly, his line face sparkling with tears.

We walked in, Astrid stroking my neck. A viking woman was bandaging what was left of Hiccup's leg, which was now a bloody stump. Astrid's eyes landed on Hiccup, and, with a strangled choke, burst into sobs. I comforted her as they rolled up the damaged part of the leg in cloth. Once the bleeding stopped, the sewed the skin back over the end, creating a clean ending to the leg.

Hiccup was moved back to the bed and Stoick sat with him. Astrid took up the bundle of cloth that was Hiccup's leg in her arms, tears dripping freely onto the fabric. "Come on, Toothless." She said, quietly. I followed her outside with once last glance at Hiccup. "Toothless, can you take me to the place you fell the night of the raid?" _Yes._ I'd had no intentions of ever going back to that cursed place again, but I was doing this for her.

I walked, taking her through the woods. I stopped at the place where I had landed. There was a deep trench where I had skidded along, and many crushed bushes and trees. Astrid searched around for a long time, before crying out. "Here!" I followed her over to a place a few feet away from a large tree. I let out a shriek of horror. There was my other tail fin, lying there on the ground. Dried blood covered it and the thin skin had holes and scars in it, unhealed.

She tentatively lifted it into her arms. It was surprisingly untouched by scavengers. I stared at it, and grief filled me once more. "Oh, Toothless!" She said, throwing her arms around my neck. "Let's get out of here!" She yelled, her face angry. I could not understand what made her so angry. It was not _her _tail fin, and yet, I followed her to the canyon where Hiccup had kept me a secret for all those months.

I stood waiting at the edge of the cliff face, as Astrid began climbing down carefully, before stopping at a place beside the lake. The same exact place, in fact, that I let Hiccup touch me. The same place we expressed our trust for each other. I watched with bated breath as she dug with her hands, deeper and deeper until the soil was dark and wet. Two holes. In one she placed Hiccup's leg, swathed in cloth, and in the other, she placed my tail fin, now wrapped in cloth, too. She covered them slowly with dirt and then walked back toward the entrance. "I'm so sorry." She said.

I bowed my head, unable to fathom what she had just done. The missing tail fin and Hiccup's missing leg had a new meaning to me. When she buried them together, in a place we had both trusted each other, it was like both rider and dragon had given up sacrifices to save each other from a life of cruelty and disapproval. No longer, we Vikings and dragons were enemies. I would always find a part of myself back in that canyon. The very place I had spent suns learning the ways in which Hiccup interacted with me. With kindness, patience, and gentle curiosity. I would always find a part of myself back in the place I found a soul that mirrored my own. And now, Hiccup would, too, find a part of him beside me. Devastation and loss that reaped friendship and peace.


	25. Chapter 25 - Protectors

**Chapter 25: Protectors**

I got to my paws, and turned to walk back to Berk in silence. I returned to Hiccup's house and lay by his side. Like Astrid, I could not tear my eyes of the rise and fall of his chest. The paleness of his face and the stump where his leg should be made it all too real. I was used to death, but nothing prepared me for this. Watching my rider, my friend, and my guardian, so close to death. So broken, so unresponsive.

I finally fell into a restless slumber, once again dreams of my boy dead, unreachable forever, fell upon me. When I woke, a dim light filled the room. It was early morning. Astrid walked in slowly. "Hey, Toothless." She whispered. I blinked at her.

She went to Hiccup's bedside and dripped more water through his lips. Then she pulled up a chair and sat, running her fingers obsessively over Hiccup's hand. I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep in order to give them privacy. "You scared me, you know that?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup. "I thought I lost you." She paused. "I love you." She buried her face in her hands. She stayed there for a long time, staring at his breathing form. "Please come back to me." She said, her voice choked once more.

I got to my feet, laying a head on her lap. Her body slumped forward onto my head and I closed my eyes, her arms clutching me. She sobbed and sobbed, her emotions flowing freely onto my shoulders. When her soft cries subsided, she sat back up, grief still shadowing her face. Soon, she laid her head on the edge of Hiccup's bed, closing her eyes. Her breathing became soft and slow as she fell asleep.

Stoick came back from his morning rounds later that day, and upon seeing Astrid asleep next to Hiccup, my head resting at her feet, He smiled. He stared at the three of us for awhile, and I slowly opened an eye. Stoick nodded at me. "Good to see someone looking after my son."

I stayed with Hiccup all day, and the next, and all the next week. I never left once. Astrid brought me fish to eat, and stayed with Hiccup almost as much as I did. Just sitting there, tracing his hand with her delicate fingers and staring at his breathing form, her face pale and impassive. She sometimes talked to him, even though he could not hear her. She talked to him with a soft, gentle whisper. She loved him just as much as I did, but in a different kind of way. We were his protectors.


	26. Chapter 26 - Broken

**Chapter 26: Broken**

Astrid aslo argued with me. Often. "Toothless, you need to get some exercise. Gobber made you a new prosthetic, I could go flying with you!" She protested, but I turned my back on her. Nobody would ride me but Hiccup. "Fine." She huffed, deafeated. She stomped out of the door. _Good riddance!_ I snorted. I _was _missing flight, but I refused to leave Hiccup's side. I watched the rise and fall of his chest. When I slept, I slept restlessly, tormented by the horrible dreams.

Hiccup did not wake up for many suns. I stayed by his side every minute. 'Gobber', the Viking with the long, braided mustache had come in to put on a prosthetic. It was made of metal and attached smoothly onto his knee. I sniffed it sadly, wishing I could see his eyes once again.

The day he did wake up was a glorious one. The sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue. Astrid had left to get me more fish, and to help her mother. He had been fidgeting all morning, the cuts on his face starting to heal. I was sleeping in the corner when I heard a cry of "Toothless!" Hiccup's eyes were darting under his eyelids. He was trying to break through the fog of unconsciousness. I bounded over to his bed, sniffing his face and hair, purring. I snorted, willing him to wake up.

His eyelids fluttered open. Happiness and relief flooded into my heart. I sniffed him happily, nudging his cheek with my nose. "Hey, Toothless." He said weakly. I licked his face, coating his skin in dragon saliva. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, bud!" He said, his hands reaching to pat me. I put my paws up on his bed, stepping on his stomach. Accidentally. "Aaaarrrghhh!" He groaned, sitting up quickly in bed. "W-what uh, uh. I'm in my house." He said, glancing around the room. His gaze landed on me once more, where I sat, fidgeting excitedly. "You're in my house." He said nervously. "Does Dad know you're here?" I bounded around the room, knocking over fire pokers and climbing up to the support beams of the house, looking upside down at my rider.

"Toothless! Oh, come on." He made to get out of bed, but paused, pulling back he blanket. I saw horror and fear cross his face. He had found it. His prosthetic. I leapt to the ground clumsily, blinking at him. He sighed, his shoulders falling, defeated. He swung his fake and real leg out of bed, where it creaked as it hit the floor. I bent down to sniff it, looking up into his eyes reassuringly; _It's not so bad. You get used to it after awhile. _ I tried to tell him with my eyes. He seemed to understand.

He breathed deeply, clutching the bed for support, he tried to stand. One little step, that was all it took, for him to fall. I caught him with my head, pushing him back to his feet gently. He clutched my neck for support and we walked toward the door, my tail sliding protectively behind us. We were both damaged now. Both broken, both imperfect, and that was what bonded us as one. Hiccup pulled open the door, only to find a Nightmare, roaring in the sky. He shut it quickly. "Toothless, stay here." I snorted. There was no way I was going to leave his side.


	27. Chapter 27 - Changed Hearts

**Chapter 27: Changed Hearts**

He pulled open the door once again. The Nightmare sped past, a boy perched atop her. "Are you ready? Come on, guys, here we go!" The boy called as the dragon dove, followed by a Gronkle and Zippleback. Hiccup blinked in the bright sunlight. I looked around happily. The Vikings had rebuilt their village. Dragons had moved in. Nadders perched on the rooftops, and dragons fed on heaps of fish.

"I knew it, I'm dead!" Hiccup groaned. Stoick came up in front of him, laughing. "No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" He said, gesturing around. "Hey look! It's Hiccup!" Someone shouted, and a crowd of people ran up, clustering around and blocking my view. I sat patiently as they talked, but I saw Astrid slink quietly into the middle of the crowd. She came up behind him and punched him in the shoulder. "That's for scaring me!" She cried. "W-what, what is it always going to be this way, 'cause . . ." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his. "I could get used to it." He muttered. I purred loudly from the porch. Gobber handed Hiccup a brand new saddle and red tail fin. "Welcome home."

I could not wait any longer; I bounded across the lawn, leaping on the shoulders of the nearest Vikings. "Night Fury! Get down!" I heard someone call as I knocked people to the ground, landing lightly on my feet in front of Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup smiled sheepishly, patting my nose. Happiness flowed within me like lifeblood. My little light had come back to me.


	28. Chapter 28 - As One

**Chapter 28: As One**

The next thing I knew, Hiccup was perched atop the saddle, his prosthetic clicking the fin into place. "You ready?" He asked. I snorted, my muscles itching to fly again. I launched into the sky, Astrid and Stormfly beside me. We dove, speeding through the village. I roared with happiness. We were joined by more dragons, their riders about Hiccup's age, all whooping with joy. It quickly became a race, I sped ahead, climbing higher in the sky.

I knew, now, this where I belonged. Flying, with wind supporting my wings and the adrenaline that rushed through my veins. Flying, with Hiccup guiding me through the sky, because that is where he belonged too. We belonged together, as one. I gave one last roar of happiness shooting into the sky. This was where _we_ belonged, I thought as we climbed high in he sky. _You and me, as one. _

**Last Chapter! Thank you to all of you who took the time to read my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed my opinions and interpretations on Toothless's point of view in HTTYD! All reviews are greatly appreciated, and any tips, advice, or constructive criticism would really help me to improve my writing! I am planning on writing a lot more HTTYD fan fictions in the future, so keep checking out my profile! Thank you again!**

**PS: I notice a few people asking if I am going to write Toothless's point of view for HTTYD 2. ****I did love the 2nd movie very much, and I am definitely planning on writing it very soon, **probably once the movie comes out on DVD or when the script is available. I really want to study how Toothless and Hiccup's friendship has strentghened over the years, as well as look at Toothless's actions and older personalities. Thank you for the interest! 


End file.
